The Perfect Match
by AnimesBooks
Summary: Lane, Anna, Andrew and Mat all have one thing in common. High school drama and romance. They're young and think they are on top of the world, but when the pressure becomes too much will they buckle under pressure or continue on? Find out in the first book of The Perfect series. Soon to be released: The Perfect Catch.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

**Lane Margtie was a perfect girl of age 16. She had the perfect life so many say, Her father worked as a sales person and her mother a Hot topic magazine reporter. Her sister was a famous actress who starred in many movies and T.V. channels. Lane Margtie went to Jamesmon High school the same as her best friend Anna Keiela. Anna and Lane knew each other from the day they were born. Anna had beautiful black hair that was as slick as a panther's hide. Anna was an Asian who had moved to Hiklo Village last fall. Anna's family had very old Asian customs, The eldest member of the family was already running for mayor. Lane was a thin movie star looking girl with pink lips, beautiful green eyes and blonde hair. She had many admirers and one of them was the star of the swimming team, Andrew Keps. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Andrew**

"**Wow look at Lane isn't she pretty?" Andrew Keps said, the star of the swimming team.**

"**Get over her she already has a guy or maybe 50 guys." Mat Halens Andrew's best friend said while rubbing at his ashy blonde hair.**

**Mat was dating a girl on the soccer team named Janelle Stanesl, so he didn't have much use for anything other than her and swimming. **

"**Well you would know, you had dated her for like 7 weeks before you broke her fragile heart!"**

"**Dude, I made her the girl she is today!"**

"**Yeah by making her think you're some kind of "good guy" **

"**Shut up dude."**

**The whistle blew like a shotgun while Jason Groda swam down the to the other end of the pool. His girlfriend Sharon Jorsne screaming that her boyfriend was gonna win.**

**He turned around last as usual. Sharon ran down to him and kissed him on the lips.**

**Poor Sharon, Andrew thought she doesn't even get swimming.**

**Lane laughed and spoke to her Asian friend Anna, who laughed and started debating over waffles and pancakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lane**

"**How can you not like waffles?" Anna screamed in her ear. They were at the swimming meet at Jamesmon high. **

"**I don't know I guess I always was more of a pancake girl." Lane laughed.**

"**Ugh you are so weird." **

'**They had no idea', Lane thought to herself.**

**Adam Ursol was about to swim, huh, she sighed he looks so cute in his speedo she thought mmm and those ABS! Lane looked to see Anna staring at her.**

"**SHUT UP!" She screamed "YOU LIKE ADAM!?"**

"**SHHH Anna not so loud!"**

"**Oh my GOD!" She smiled "YOU DO LIKE HIM!"**

"**Anna!"**

"**Oh right sorry we'll talk about it later." She elbowed Lane in the stomach and giggled.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna**

**She tried hard not to laugh. She couldn't believe it, Lane like likes Adam! Of all the people she could have chosen she chose Adam! Adam was a nice guy and had some of the awesomest parties ever! He was in their grade which was junior. After the swim meet Anna tried talking about why Lane liked Adam.**

"**How come you never told me!?" **

"**Because I knew you would act like this!" She said.**

**Anna was confused, how could she know she was going to act like this?**

"**I don't understand, you don't trust me or something?"**

"**Anna, you know I would trust you with my life it's just everyone would think I'm crazy if they found out and you would tell him."**

"**Why would they think you're crazy, he is really hot." Anna said feeling heat go to her cheeks.**

"**I know right!" Lane got that dreamy look again. "AND THOSE ABS!"**

"**Lane you're losing focus!" Anna said waving her hand in front of Lane's face.**

"**Oh..? I'm losing focus, What about you?"**

"**Lane I get that he's hot and all but, you could have any guy in the school why Adam?"**

"**Because I think I'm in love with him."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mat**

**Mat drove Janelle home, she was talking about something about her friends being jerks and not inviting her to the Eliza Montog's party.**

"**What do youthink I should do?" She asked him with teary eyes.**

"**Well it depends I guess if you really still think they are good friends."**

"**I just don't know Penny still seems like a true friend but Haley and Didi, I just don't know!" She started to cry again. Ugh why are girls so into the crying thing!? **

"**Look Janelle if you really don't want Haley and Didi as friends end it, I hate seeing you cry."**

**She sniffed and kissed him on the lips, it was a long kiss. He slightly put his tongue in her mouth. She bit his lip and pulled it back.**

"**I gotta go." She said opening the door of his navy blue truck.**

"**Hey, you want me to give you a ride after school?" **

"**Sure." She said waving.**

"**Okay, see you later." Mat waved and backed out of the driveway.**

**As he was driving he saw Lane Margtie and Anna Keiela walking home from the swim meet. Lane looked beautiful in the low light. He was thinking about asking if they wanted a ride but, he knew they would think that he was trying to kidnap them or something, he chose to just say hi.**

"**Hey girls."**

"**Hi Mat." Lane said smiling.**

"**Nice night for a walk huh?"**

"**Yeah, it sure is!" Anna said trying to get Lane's attention.**

"**Well bye girls." He said waving wanting to make the first move.**

"**Bye."**

**He drove off in a cloud of dust and looked back at them in his rearview-mirror, they were looking at him or at least Lane was.**


End file.
